Interview
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: Being both the sherrif of Piltover and a champion is not as simple as anyone would think. Caitlyn knows better the responsibilities they contain but doesn't feel completely ready to face said responsibilities. She doesn't have a choice. And now she's called to speak her own truth.


This was it. The ultimate judgment of them all. This was the end of the world. Or was it?

Caitlyn took deep breaths as she looked at herself in the mirror. So far away from her comfort zone. It was inevitable she'd get nervous eventually. She was just a bloody sheriff, not some sort of celebrity that was supposed to be used to this kind of stuff already. Or was she? She was one of Piltover's main representatives in the Summoner's rift, not just another sherrif. The main reason why she was one the plateau of Prince Stone's «Night Show», getting nervous marely minutes before the event started. She now regretted accepting the offer for an interview. But yet again, what other choice did she have? Another unavoidable situation. As a champion, she had acquired some very specific responsibilities, including interviews even though she was utterly opposed to them due to the fact that she didn't exactly consider herself a celebrity.

She looked herself in the mirror. Dressed in a purple dress that wasn't too conservative nor too provocative, just like the way she preferred it. Her hair let loose on her back, long and curly. Adjectively speaking, she looked pretty tonight. The dressing and makeup department of the show was not messing around.

"Ms Fitzwilliam, you're up in two minutes." the director's assistant informed her from outside of her dressing room. No regrets now. There was no turning back. She sighed one last time, trying to calm her nerves. She'd rather be home, cuddling with a special someone. Just the thought it eased her. She fixed her expression and exited the room.

The «Night Show» was a popular broadcast that futured a vast variety of celebrities through the years. Its presenter, Prince Stone was well-known of his questions that were aimed to embarrass said celebrities. The show usually included much laughter. Not really Caitlyn's style. If anything, she was scared that one of the questions addressed to her would embarrass her so much that she'd snap. She had decided to play it cool but she couldn't tell if he'd reach her limits. She stood behind the cameras with the director by her side. He was as polite as a director could be with the anxiety of making it through a show without incidents but Caitlyn hadn't given him a chance to snap at her.

"Good evening Piltover!" Prince's voice was heard across the plateau and it was accompanied by the live audience's cheers. He was dressed in a red suit, a white shirt and a black tie with his haired pulled back. "I hope you're doing well. And if you don't, well too bad! But don't worry, for tonight's show we got a special guest to make it up for life's shitty treatment towards you." Caitlyn saw him winking at the camera. "A guest that hasn't talked publicly before, yet their name is quite infamous in Piltover and not only! Before we start, I suggest you shallow whatever you're drinking or eating because there's a chance you might choke."

The audience laughed at him again. Caitlyn thought he was slightly ridiculous.

"So for tonight's «Night Show», please welcome sherrif Caitlyn Fitzwilliam!"

he said eventually, showing towards the direction she was supposed to come from. Then the director gave her a small push and she walked in confidently. The audience cheered and she waved at them slightly, putting up a small, kind smile. Not too arrogant, not too snobbish.

"Caitlyn dear, you look ravishing tonight!" Prince complimented her once she reached him and exchanged a handshake.

"Thank you, Prince. I can say the same about you. Not bad for someone who's already on his middle 50's." she cracked a joke, triggering the audience's laugh. Prince tried to pretend that he was offended but he failed. He motioned at her to sit down onto the red, comfortable couch that was placed there and the interview began.

"So Caitlyn - can I call you that? - how does it feel like being both a sherrif and a League champion?"

"I'm certainly not going to lie. Sometimes, it's a real pain in the ass."

The audience continued laughing.

"Oh really? Why do you say so?"

"Mostly because sometimes it interferes with my job." Caitlyn explained. "Or because I receive calls for matches at the most inappropriate hours. Overall though, it's a successful ordinance that has managed not even the greatest leaders of Runettera's history managed to do; keep balance and peace."

"So, you're not against it?"

"Not at all."

"Good! Which brings us to the next question." Prince said, looking at the camera. "Are you aware of the fact that there are young people out there that admire you for your hard work? I mean, aside your responsibilities as a champion, you have to attend your responsibilities as a sherrif."

"Well yes. It's a fact that gives me responsibility over them as well. I ought to serve the rights of the city and send the right messages to the youth. They're the citizens of tomorrow after all. All of us representing Piltover in the rift carry such responsibility."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, dear." Prince praised. The rest of the interview flowed just like that, with him exchanging between more serious and more ridiculous questions, such as what was her favorite type coffee.

"I actually don't even drink coffee anymore." she admitted. "I haven't had any since I was in university. I'm more of a tea person."

"Typical Piltoverian, don't you guys think?" Prince joked.

Between commercial breaks, Prince was actually being a decent human being without the exaggerating jokes. Caitlyn came to like him in the end. The conclusion was to not criticize a book by its cover.

"So as we're coming closer to the end of this thus far wonderful interview." Prince spoke to the camera. "There's a question that I'm sure Piltover is dying to know the answer to."

"And what's that?" Caitlyn inquired.

Prince turned to her. "Is there any man conquering your love life?"

Caitlyn let out a laugh. She was way too relaxed to get worried about that. Besides, she had prepared for that moment. "Why do people keep assuming it has to be man? It could be a woman or whatever else."

There was a slight «Oh!» from the audience. Prince raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me you're not romantically involved with a man but with a woman?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just stating a fact; people keep assuming my sexuality without knowing a single thing about me." Caitlyn defended. "I'll answer with a question. How would that make _you_ feel, Prince?"

"Well, it wouldn't be so pleasant to be honest with you all." he admitted. "But I think you're just trying to avoid the question."

"I most certainly am not." Caitlyn smiled innocently. "I'm just saying. People can't just assume things about celebrities. The thing with female celebrities is that it's always assumed their happiness is depended on a man. For me at least, that's not true."

"We're having great revelations tonight, guys!" Prince called out at the audience before turning back to her. "So, those rumors about you and Jayce being a couple..."

"...are fake. We've never been a couple nor we'll be anywhere in the nearby future. We're just close friends, that's all. A man and a woman can be platonically involved, just so everyone knows."

Prince whistled. "Then, who's the lucky lady?"

Caitlyn's smile widened. "I'm going to let you guess that one."

"I like a good mystery." Prince noted, rubbing his palms together. "Is she watching the show right now?"

"Pretty sure she is. Probably rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically if I had to make a guess."

"That means I'm going my job just right!" he joked again, making the audience loosen the tense. Because since she spoke those words, there was a special tension in the air that wasn't exactly comfortable. "So dear. Is this your coming out time?"

Caitlyn feigned that she was thinking. "I think yes."

"As a lesbian-"

"I think the term you're looking for is bisexual." Caitlyn corrected. "And I'd like to say a few things on that, mostly addressing to our youth." she looked confidently at the camera. "Love is genderless, love is limitless. Don't be afraid to love, don't be ashamed to love. Don't allow anyone to tell you that your love isn't valid."

Prince stared at her in awe for a few seconds before he clapped alongside a portion of the live audience.

"Inspiring, just like every role model should be." he commented. "Thank you so much for the lovely company tonight Caitlyn."

"Thank you for having here and allowing me to voice myself." she smiled kindly at him.

"Of course! And thank you dear viewers for tuning in for this week's «Night Show»! I'll see you next week and till then, take care!"

The audience applauded for one last night and soon after a few more takes they were off air. Finally, Caitlyn thought.

"So uh..." Prince had leaned over her and was practically whispering. "It's Vi isn't it? Just to be sure."

"Damn, you're good at this." she whispered back and they both laughed loudly.

"What an unexpected turn of events, what a plot twist." he said eventually, wiping a tear. "I seriously need to have more of Piltover's finest in the show."

"After that I don't think this would be a very good idea." Caitlyn advised it. "Just take it easy and _maybe_ I'll be back one day."

"I'll be waiting." Prince promised. "And next time, I'll make sure both you and Vi stand on this plateau."

"You bet." Caitlyn smiled, thinking of Vi's possible reaction to this proposal.

* * *

 _ **Apparently, not as dead as you thought me to be huh?**_

 _ **Also I'd like to comment on how dramatic the first paragraph is.**_

 _ **It's been a long time since I uploaded an individual one-shot. Between my classes and writing PROJECT: Incarnation and some originals, I barely have any time to spare. But this idea has been circling around my mind for a while now so I thought to myself «Why not write it down then?».**_ _**I've slightly missed writing those little one-shots with my favorite ladies.**_


End file.
